We're us
by Stella296
Summary: Chuck&Blair future fic, set after College. Pretty fluffy. Don't read if you're a Dan fan and can't handle humor!


„Blair?" Chuck called in the empty hallway. Not much had changed in all those years but the owner. After their marriage, Eleanor signed the penthouse over to her daughter. Although there wouldn't have been a problem for Chuck to buy their own place or build a new one if it was necessary, he had agreed that this penthouse was the right place for them. Blair had all of her childhood memories bound to this place, it was close to Lily's penthouse and Eleanor did have a great taste for interior after all.

"Mister Chuck, Miss Blair upstairs, bringing baby to bed." Dorota told him in a whispering, yet lecturing voice before she went to the cupboard, got her coat and got ready to go home. "Dinner is in kitchen, tell Miss Blair I'll be late tomorrow please. I need to go to Ana's school."

"I will tell her." Chuck nodded as he helped Dorota in her coat and pushed the button of the elevator for her. Dorota nodded to thank him and Chuck smiled in return.

"Thank you. Good night." Dorota said as she got in and pushed the lobby button.

"Good night, Dorota. Tell Vanya and Ana I said hi." Chuck said as she the doors closed.

"I will." Dorota called from the inside.

Chuck walked upstairs over to the nursery that had been Serena's room while her and Blair attended College.

"….and if that mocking bird doesn't sing mama is….Chuck." Blair stood in the middle of the huge room, her baby bundled up in a light blue sheet in her arms. She only wore her nightgown and her white silk robe while he bounced the baby the tiniest bit and sang to him. She stopped though when she spotted Chuck. Her eyes light up and her smile even grow.

"Don't stop." Chuck whispered as he came closer, put his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Too late." Blair returned as she held up the baby a bit more so Chuck could see the face of his nine month old son who starred up at him with the most beautiful brown eyes. The brows of the baby knitted for a second before he seemed to get excited. He started to move his lips but no word came out first until…

"uh! wahab!" the baby said before starting to kick his feet in the blanket. Blair had suddenly a hard time to held him since he went from all sleep to hyperactive within a second.

"Hey you. Did you miss your daddy?" Chuck said as he gently took the baby from Blair's arm and bounced the boy a bit.

"uhwumulale." The baby returned as she tried to free one of his arms. Chuck helped him and the baby touched his cheek. Chuck kissed his hand and his forehead before walking over to the crib.

"Daddy loves you. Do you want to go to sleep now?" Chuck said before he put the baby in the middle of the bed and gave him his favorite teddy bear that Lily brought him in the hospital when the baby was born.

"I tried everything he didn't want to…..how did you do that?" Blair told him as she watched the baby yawn and slowly closing his eyes while Chuck caressed his cheek with his index finger.

"I guess he waited for his daddy's goodnight kiss." Chuck whispered as he lead Blair out of the room and switched the nightlight on.

"How about my goodnight kiss?" Blair asked with a faked pout. Chuck chuckled before he kissed her on the lips soflty.

"Come here." He told her before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After a while, Blair pulled back, took his hand and lead him over to their bedroom that was her old teenage bedroom only redesigned for its purpose now.

"How was work?" Blair asked as she helped Chuck out of his jacket. He kissed her on the cheek to thank her before he kicked off his shoes and dropped himself on the bed. He sighed.

"Good." he returned tired.

"And the meeting with the dutch business men?" Blair put the jacket in his cupboard before she took off the robe and climbed on the bed beside him. Laying her head against his shoulder.

"Good." Chuck returned before he yawned.

"God, Bass. PLEASE don't be so precise. it's almost annoying." Blair snapped in a playful tone. She rolled her eyes but smiled though. Chuck chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy to be home now." Chuck returned. Blair leaned up to give him another kiss.

"I'm sorry." She said softly while caressing his jaw.  
"No, no, no. Make those corners of your mouth go up again. I hate when I made you pout." Chuck told her playfully while pushing the corners of her mouth up again with his index fingers softly.

"You're such a needy teddy bear, Chuck Bass." Blair giggled before kissing his nose.

"Better don't tell anyone." Chuck said and rose his index finger in teacher's manner but with an amused facial expression.

"I won't. It's my secret." Blair told him with a faked serious face and a firm nod before she snuggled her face into his chest again.

"Good. Blair?" Chuck answered.

"Huh?" Blair sighed.

"I love you." Chuck told her in serious voce.

"I love you, too, Chuck." Blair said before raising her face to look him in the face again. She kissed him and they smiled at each other for a while before Blair lay down fully on top of him and Chuck caressed her back in a loving manner.

"You're such an amazing mom. I wish I had someone like you in my life when I was a kid." He stated after a while. He smiled but speaking it out loud tugged on his heart some. He tried to erase the whole mommy issues from his heart, brain and soul for so long now. Now that it kicked back in, it was overwhelming.

"Chuck." Blair said as she sat up and touched his cheek softly, a solemnly expression on her face.

"Forgot that I said it." Chuck tried to fake a smile and pull her back in her former position but Blair shook her head and lay down on her side beside him so their faces were next to each other. She watched him carefully and Chuck closed his eyes. He knew she could see the pain in them and he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, it's okay, let's talk about it." Blair encouraged him while he ran her hand gently over his chest and belly. She knew how much he hated it really but one of these days he would have to face his demons anyway. Time didn't heal all wounds after all.

"Let's not. It's not my favorite topic to talk about." Chuck returned. It was nothing new to Blair but she hoped for his, their sake really, that one day he'd stop to avoid the issue. Especially since _that woman_ was still out there somewhere.

"Okay." Blair said with a nod. Chuck seem tired and pushing it would only lead to arguing. Not that she'd fear a fight with him but not today, not when he was tired and they were actually still in their honeymoon-newborn-bliss. If no was as good as ever, why not wait to ever, right?

"Thanks." Chuck told her sincerely. If there was something both of them had learned over the years, then that letting some topics go was not only the easiest way but also the best to handle things. One day when they were drunk, or upset, or really happy they would talk eventually. With that method they had cleared up all their issues up until here. Jack, the Empire, Eva, Bart, Elizabeth, and everything else that caused them to suffer.

"Did you like the nursery song I sang earlier?" Blair asked all of the sudden after a while. Chuck was a tad confused with the quick changing of the subject but nodded.

"I did. Why?" he replied and quirked an eyebrow when Blair's bitchy smile came up on her face.

"Well, let's say I have one for you too. Serena called today. Humphrey tried to play football again." Blair and Chuck both chuckled a bit evil. Dan Humphrey became their most beloved joke theme at some point so it wasn't all surprising that this cheered them up.

"And?" Chuck asked amused. Blair sat up on the bed and coughed before she started to sing softly.

"Humpty Dumpty tried to play football,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,

and all the nurses and the sur-ge-on,

can't put Humphrey's arm _together-in-time-to-finish-his-book-in-time_ again."

"Oh, poor Humphrey. Did you sent a get-well-soon basket already?" Chuck mocked. To his surprise, his wife nodded. Chuck frowned.

"Yes I did. Only things to open with at least two hands of course." Blair said while her face light up.

"I swear I love you ever day more, Blair Bass." Chuck said before he pulled in a breathtaking kiss.

"I know." Blair mumbled against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another one-shot. I'm really sorry but I'll start a multi-chapter really soon. It's just more work then I thought.**

**Please vote on the POLL! Jack and Bart are still head-to-head.**

**And please review!**


End file.
